Bruce Grobbelaar
| cityofbirth = Durban | countryofbirth = South Africa | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = () | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Bruce David Grobbelaar (born 6 October 1957) is a former Zimbabwe international footballer who played as a goalkeeper, most prominently for the English team Liverpool between 1981 and 1994. He is remembered for his gymnastic-like athletic ability, unflappable confidence and eccentric and flamboyant style of play. He has been the goalkeeper coach for Ottawa Fury FC of the North American Soccer League since 2014. Born in South Africa, Grobbelaar grew up in neighbouring Rhodesia] (today Zimbabwe), and served in the Rhodesian Army before he joined the Vancouver Whitecaps of the North American Soccer League in 1979. He gained Liverpool's attention during a loan spell at Crewe Alexandra during the 1979–80 season, and signed for the Merseyside club in 1981. Making 628 appearances for Liverpool over the next 13 years, including 440 in the League, he won the League championship with the club six times, as well as three FA Cups, three League Cups and the 1983–84 European Cup. Grobbelaar left Liverpool for Southampton in 1994, transferred to Plymouth Argyle two years later, and thereafter played for an assortment of English lower-league teams, never for more than a few games. In the latter part of his club career Grobbalaar represented Zimbabwe, notably under coach Reinhard Fabisch. He last played for Zimbabwe in 1998. Honours Liverpool *Football League First Division Championship, 1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84, 1985–86, 1987–88, 1989–90 *Football League First Division Championship Runner-Up, 1984–85, 1986–87, 1988–89, 1990–91 *FA Cup, 1986, 1989, 1992 *FA Cup Runner-Up, 1988 *Football League Cup, 1982, 1983, 1984 *Football League Cup Runner-Up, 1987 *FA Charity Shield, 1986 (shared with Everton), 1988, 1989, 1990 (shared with Manchester United) *FA Charity Shield Runner-Up, 1983 *UEFA European Cup, 1984 *UEFA European Cup Runner-Up, 1985 *UEFA Super Cup, 1986 *UEFA Super Cup Runner-Up, 1985 *Intercontinental Cup Runner-Up, 1981, 1984 External links *Bruce Grobbelaar Biography and Info and The Gordon Poole Agency * *Official Liverpool FC profile *Player profile at LFChistory.net *60 mins interview with Bruce Grobbelaar Interview from LFC TV *NASL stats *Liverpool FC seasonal record (part 1) 1980/81-1984/85 at Sporting-heroes.net *Liverpool FC seasonal record (part 2) 1985/86-1989/90 at Sporting-heroes.net *Liverpool FC seasonal record (part 3) 1990/91-1993/94 at Sporting-heroes.net *Southampton FC seasonal record 1994/95-1995/96 at Sporting-heroes.net *[http://football.guardian.co.uk/comment/story/0,9753,1380496,00.html 2004 interview in The Guardian] *Sunday Times article 16 May, 2010 Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Bury F.C. players Category:Crewe Alexandra F.C. players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Hellenic FC players Category:Lincoln City F.C. players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Northwich Victoria F.C. players Category:Oldham Athletic A.F.C. players Category:Plymouth Argyle F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:Rhodesia international players Category:South African soccer players Category:Rhodesian players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:Stoke City F.C. players Category:The Football League players Category:Vancouver Whitecaps (1974–84) players Category:Zimbabwean players Category:Zimbabwe international players Category:Zimbabwean football managers Category:Sheffield Wednesday F.C. players Category:Chesham United F.C. players Category:Zimbabwe national football team managers Category:Oxford United F.C. players Category:Ottawa Fury FC non-playing staff